


You poisoned me?

by languageismymistress



Series: Soul gets marked up [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on the Scientist episode, M/M, Soulmate AUs for all, Vigilante Idiots in love, touch is needed to find your soulmate, you have the mark where they first touch you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your tattoo is only half complete and it completes itself the moment you find your soulmate, like if you had half a heart, you’d get a full heart on your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You poisoned me?

For all of his life, Barry Allen believed in two things, the first was that his father was innocent of all charges and crimes that the Police believed him to be guilty. The second thing, was that out in the universe somewhere was his soulmate. His doubt was only a figment that came in on the bad nights, his mechanism was automatic, hand goes to the left side of his head, that tiny little lightning bolt that had been there for as long as he had been alive. That was how he remembered. The man in lightning took his mother and the lightning on him was his savior. It just hurt that the two were always linked with another. 

 

He had hoped when he was younger that his other half did belong to Iris, the more he grew up around her, the more he realized it was just a child’s dream. His mark felt more like a burden the more that he grew. It was a constant teaser for bullies around him, the lightning bolt from the kid who thought it killed his mother. Some even gestured to an idea that this soulmate killed his mother. None of them truly caring, Barry just hoped that one day, his soulmate would. 

 

He had heard of the break in at Starling City at the Queen Consolidates building on a whim, the way that the break in occurred and the manner in which certain circumstances lined up, he managed to catch the next train leaving to the city. His leave had been approved when he was half way to the city, Joe just texting him to make sure that he knew what he was doing. He did, his gut instincts were telling him that this case could be the one, the one to give doubt over the events from that night. Maybe a chance to even prove that his father was innocent, even if he was the only one to believe it.

 

The cab ride into the city was nearly half of his pay for the week, the rest of it went on accommodation that was going to have him pulling overtimes for a month. He knew that Starling was expensive, and he was staying on the outskirts near the glades. Most of the travelling he did was at the expense of his converses, a pair that will have to be thrown out by the end of this week. 

 

The tower was intimidating, but meeting Captain Lance and the glare from Oliver Queen himself, that was worse. The only good thing from it all was the kindness from Mr. Queens assistant, Felicity, who was happy to show him around and let him get to work while Captain Lance ignored him and Mr. Queen tried to judge how old he really was compared to what he was saying. 

 

Most of the days were uneventful, the eyes of Oliver seemed to follow him around wherever he went. Barry even asked Felicity if that was normal, she just glared back towards him and hoped that Oliver would stop what it was that she knew he was playing. He didn’t. Barry thought that his lying was getting better, having an angry Oliver in your face telling you off made it very clear that he was wrong. 

 

His head hung low as he went to pack his clothes up, he had managed to explain part of his reasoning but he knew it was going to deaf ears. Why would Oliver Queen care for his excuses, all he would have seen was so young kid who lied to get into his Tower, he would be concerned too. 

 

A small knock came from his door, the man on the other side was who he recognized as Diggle, Oliver’s own bodyguard. Great, now he was probably going to get beaten up for this whole thing. He creaked the door open a little, only to be met with a small soft laugh and smile, that was not at all what he was expecting. 

 

“Oliver would be here but he is an idiot, he would like to apologize by inviting you to an event that his mother is throwing tonight as Felicity’s plus one, I have a suit for you to wear as well, shall I meet you downstairs in fifteen or will you need that time to close your mouth from shock?” Diggle smiled, Barry shook his head, thanking him, taking the suit that was passed through the door. 

 

Barry fell back against the closed door, sighing as he tried to wrap his head around the events that led to the change in Mr. Queen’s demeanor around him, suspecting that Felicity had a part to play in it all. His change was rather quick, his tie did try to strangle him on four occasions but he was victorious in the end. He was given a sharp look from Diggle as the man opened the door for him, Barry was not used to the service, appreciating it all the same. There was something about Diggle that made Barry relax, he was a calming presence when one knew that they were possibly about to face the glare and vein of Oliver Queen once more. 

 

He watched the city lights pass them, the lights dancing over his face. His mark on the side of his neck itched, his finger running over the lines that he knew too well. It felt hot, burning. Iris once told him it occurred when a person was near their soulmate, Barry thought it unlikely but still, it was a nice thought to get him through the night. 

 

Felicity seemed happy to see him, Oliver was continuing with the glare. Barry was focusing most of his attention on not treading on Felicity’s feet, she just took it in her stride, leading for most of the night. Barry was fine with following her, making most of the night before the long train trip he was about to endure the next morning. Joe had wanted him home and he was looking forward to the next week with the particle accelerator being turned on. 

 

The night, thankfully, ended with barely any bruised feet on Felicity and barely any embarrassment coming from him. One of the safer nights that he has had out and enjoyed himself. Sadly, given his luck, it shortly ran out when he found himself in the middle of a kidnapping that he was the target. He didn’t know anyone in the town. He highly doubted that Felicity, Diggle or Mr. Queen would want to kidnap him either. 

 

Again. Wrong.

 

Felicity had her calms about her given the fact that the Arrow was unconscious behind her, Diggle was the same. Barry took in the face that was uncovered, Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire by day, vigilante by night. Great. 

 

“I need you to save my friend,” She was going to owe him for this, if Oliver didn’t try and kill him for some reason. 

 

Of course they did, that was obviously a reasonable excuse for two people, two mature adults, to kidnap a man. To save the life of the vigilante that you do not have a crush on, no matter how much Iris bugs you about it. 

 

He made quick work of getting all that he needed to try his best to get the poison that was injected into him out of the man. Even ignoring all the issues of having chemicals near liquids that just should not ever be near one another. With his knowledge and hope, Oliver did wake from his unconscious nap, his hand shooting out right to Barry’s neck, thumb pressing down on his mark. 

 

It was that burning pain again, like what he would imagine an ink needle pressing into him, right where his half mark was, the pain following the lines, not to create a new image, but to finish one off. 

 

You have got to be kidding

 

Oliver seemed to have felt something along the same pain, his wrist dropping from Barry’s neck, he cradled it to his chest, watching the design, that Barry suspected was on his neck, come to life.

 

“You?” Romance 101, a class that Oliver Queen has not taken. 

 

“Hi,” Smooth Allen, you are not. 

 

“You saved me,” Don’t reply.

 

“And you’re my soulmate,” Barry’s hand rubbed over his own mark, Oliver followed his movements. 

 

“Yep,” He nodded. 

 

“My head hurts,” Barry hoped that was from the rat poison and not the thought of Barry being his soulmate.

 

Barry glanced over to Felicity who had her phone out and Diggle who was hiding a smile, Oliver just looked at him, without the glare which was a positive note. 

 

“You feeling okay? No hallucinations, or sweats or vomiting?” Barry bit down on his lip, a move that Oliver definitely noticed. 

 

“Are you meant to feel those after finding your soulmate?” Oliver tilted his head. 

 

“Soulmate no, ingesting rat poison, yes,” 

 

“You poisoned me?” There was the glare. 

 

“To save your life and you got a soulmate out of it so I think it was beneficial overall,” He swallowed, the glare lightened. 

 

“I’m not happy that you know who I am,” He raised an eyebrow over to Felicity who was enjoying this too much. 

 

“But I do so I can help and be on my way and staying quiet so no arrows end up in me,” He squeaked a little.

 

“Fine,” Barry sighed, watching Oliver move about the small arrow cave. 

 

Felicity came by his side, linking her arm with his, grinning in a manner that made Iris’s looked tame. Oh god, he would have to tell Iris that he met his soulmate, and it was Oliver Queen. He was a dead, dead man, maybe the arrow wouldn’t be too bad. 

 

“This will be fun,” He didn’t believe her words, Oliver didn’t seem too happy but he guessed there was more for improvement. Hopefully.


End file.
